


Likewise

by MarvelousMaam



Series: MCU Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, POV Bucky Barnes or Steve Rogers although probably fits Bucky better, Short, Super Soldier Serum, Superheroes, could be read as reader-insert, steve rogers - Freeform, there's more evil than Hydra, though not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaam/pseuds/MarvelousMaam
Summary: "The first time he sees her face it’s printed upon the t-shirt...The second time he sees her face he recognises her anyway...The third time it’s not her face that catches the peripher of his eyes...She will never find peace, that he knows. She’s just like him."





	Likewise

**Author's Note:**

> You know how certain songs, when you listen to them bring some weird kind of idea along. Well that's what happened here. It's short. It's not sweet but whatever. There's gotta be more than Hydra, Shield and the Avengers, right?

The first time he sees her face it’s printed upon the t-shirt of a teenage boy visiting the Captain America exhibit. He doesn’t think much about those piercing eyes anyhow, after all it’s a global world full of movies, music and stars, more then ever. More so then during his time.

The second time he sees her face he recognises her anyway, wearing a frown as a helicopter flies over her head, on her very own battlefield, somewhere in a capital city in Europe. He’s not sure she’s an actress anymore. The blood gushing from a cut across her ribcage looks quite real too him, as does the blood dripping from her hands. The reporter has to scream into his microphone to be heard over the arrival of a monstrous flying engine, flagging a symbol he’s not familiar with. The man seems to be frightened, especially as her black and red clad form strides closer too him than he’s comfortable with, always carrying that marring frown. He shakes the odd feeling off anyhow and switches the channel as he can’t bear to look at those intense eyes any longer.

The third time it’s not her face that catches the peripher of his eyes, it’s her movement; fast and unforgiving like lightning, precise and bold like a bee’s sting. And then she’s right there next to him, fighting and ripping through her opponents merciless.  
He sees her scars, which she sports many of and her battle worn features with that constant frown and penetrating eyes that will not leave him alone. He realises that she’s probably as damaged as himself and that she’s real. He thinks that those cameras never did her true beauty any justice, especially her eyes, as she roars a raging war cry while beheading another of her opponents.  
There’s something else he realises, too: The world is made up off so much more evil than Hydra when someone put on the world’s weight upon the shoulders of a young girl, carving her out, making her blood boil, fiercely, animal-like but her mind so icy cold.  
She will never find peace, that he knows. She’s just like him. Not born from ice but forged in fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Marvel characters certainly don't belong to me.


End file.
